Along with the rapid development of the Internet and the popularization of large-scale multi-functional mobile terminal, a large number of mobile data multimedia services and various high-bandwidth multimedia services appear, such as video conferences, television broadcast, video-on-demand, video advertisements, online education, interactive games or the like, which not only meets the increased service requirements of mobile users, but also brings new service growth point to mobile operators. The mobile data multimedia service requires a plurality of users to receive the same data at the same time; and compared with general data service, the mobile data multimedia service has the characteristics of large data amount, long duration, delay sensitivity, or the like. In order to effectively utilize mobile network resources, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) provides a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS), wherein the service is a technology which transmits data from a data source to a plurality of targets; the sharing of network (including a core network and an access network) resources is realized; and the utilization rate of the network resources (particularly air interface resources) is improved. The MBMS defined by the 3GPP can realize the multicast and the broadcast of plain-text low-speed message classes, realize the broadcast and the multicast of high-speed multimedia services, and also provide various rich video, audio and multimedia services. This undoubtedly adapts to the development trend of future mobile data and provides a better service prospect for the development of the 3rd generation (3G) digital communication.
The MBMS is transmitted in a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) mode, and the MBSFN mode here is a multi-cell joint transmission mode, namely cells within a certain geographical area all transmit the same MBMS data at the same time and frequency resources, wherein the certain geographical area is called an MBSFN area; and in such a way, in the overall MBSFN area, electrical signals corresponding to the data transmitted from each cell is overlapped naturally so as to greatly improve signal intensity.
In actual application, a network side has a demand on knowing the reception situation of a certain MBMS service in an MBSFN area, namely knowing that how much User Equipment (UE) is receiving the MBMS service, or how much UE is interested in the MBMS services to be transmitted. When the network side knows that the certain MBMS service is not received by the UE because no user is interested in the certain MBMS service, the network side can stop the transmission of the MBMS service, which can help the network side to save time-frequency resources and save electrical energy.
However, aiming at the demand, there is no corresponding solutions provided in the related art to solve the problems about how the network side transmits a counting message used for requiring UE to perform feedback counting on an MBMS service and detects and performs relative processing on a feedback from the UE, thereby bringing inconvenience to the actual application, and not conducive to the saving of time frequency resources and electric energy on the network side.